Unseen
by Demonicsis
Summary: Hiccup lived his life under four simple rules that was meant to keep him safe that is till Jack Frost king of the winter spirits and faeries took an interest in him. loosely based off Wicked Lovely rated T but might change if i get the hang of writing violence and romance we will see where this takes us.
1. Chapter 1: something weird is going on

**Authors note : *hyperventilating * okay this is my first crossover fanfiction please for the love of all things good and kind don't kill me. i would love suggestions and if anyone is intrested in reading this i will continue like it says in the summery its loosely based off of wicked lovely and because i have to say this i DO NOT own anything be it Wicked Lovely, How to Train Your Dragon, or Rise of the Gaurdians  
**

~*~  
Hiccup lived his life under four simple rules

1. Do NOT stare at invisible spirits and faeries.

2. Do NOT let spirits and faeries know you can see them.

3. Do NOT talk to invisible spirits and faeries

And the most important rule of all

4. Do NOT under any circumstances EVER attract a spirits or faeries attention.

Hiccup opened his eyes to sunlight slanting in through his window groaning he rolled onto his side trying to fall back asleep until his mind caught up with his body and he sat up with a gasp reaching for his phone to check the date. Smiling he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom humming some nonsensical melody as he did his normal morning things shower, brush teeth and hair, got dress and headed down stairs.

"Hey mom you're up?" he asked seeing his mother over at the stove which wasn't odd but unusual since he usually took care of breakfast since he was always up early for school anyway. Sitting at the kitchens bar his smile grew when she set a plate heaping with golden fluffy pancakes in front of him, stuttering his thanks he smeared butter on them then poured almost the entire bottle of syrup on top of them before unceremoniously shoving big chunks of the pancakes into his mouth.

"Whoa Hiccup slow down and chew I know teenagers are crazy hungry but still I don't need you choking" Valerie said shaking her head with a smile as she turned to clean up the stove and pan she had used turning around she saw that Hiccup was listening to her and slowing down if even just the tiniest fraction. Laughing and shaking her head she grabbed her own portion and sat next to her son to eat. As they ate she glanced at her son and thought about how much alike they were he had her built small and as slender as a twig, with freckles splashed everywhere, they both have auburn hair though he had a bit more red in his from his father, and their eyes were a warm liquid emerald. Hiccup looked up to see his mother staring at him.

"What?" he asked finishing the last of his meal before taking his plate and utensils to the sink giving them a quick scrub before placing them in the dishwasher and turning back towards his mother with a raised eyebrow. Val laughed and shook her head

"Nothing sorry just dazing out, but hey I need you to come home straight after school okay you know the beginning of fall makes them restless an-" before she could finish Hiccup starts protesting

"WHAT NO WAY I HAVE TRACK PRACTICE AFTER SCHOOL AND THEN I HAVE MY JOB OVER AT THE STORE YOU CANT LOCK ME UP EVERYTIME THE SEASONS CHANGE JUST BECAUSE SPIRITS AND FAIRIES COME OUT"

"Hiccup you know how dangerous it is to be around them even though we act like we can't see them like everyone else we could still attract attention its safer to just take precautions I don't want you to end up like-" she trailed off at the end unable to say out loud what both of them was thinking_ 'your father'_

Sighing Hiccup ran a hand through his hair thinking he knew how dangerous it was Spirits had killed his father shortly after he was born so he had never got the chance to know the man.

"Look Mom I know you worry but I honestly can't keep doing this I want to live and be reasonably happy even if I have to hide the fact that I can see things that normal people can't." There was absolute silence in the kitchen till Val sighed and shook her head

"I know you want to do Track you've been practicing all summer and your coaches are going to be very proud of the progress you've made on your own and I can't say no to Johann he is like a brother to me but Hiccup just please promise me you'll be safe and that if anything and I mean anything happens you will come directly home." Smiling triumphantly he rushed to his mother enveloping her in a hug. He let go after a moment to head upstairs to brush his teeth once more and grab his backpack as he headed up the stairs he called down to her.

"No worries Mom I got this I know the rules so don't worry and if you're planning to hide out in the house today you might walk to call work and tell them you're sick or something" He laughed as he ducked when he saw her throw a blue racket ball at him laughing as she called after him

"Alright Mister smart-aleck get your butt to school I don't want to get a call from school that you were late on the first day" Laughing Hiccup grabbed his bag and headed back down the stairs stopping to give his mother a swift peck on the cheek and reassure her once more that he would be careful before heading out. Heading down the street Hiccup dug out his Ipod and shoved the ear buds into his ears it was easier to ignore everything when he was listening to music. Glancing about he saw that there were the normal Spirits and Fairies though there was a lot more of them than usual. He had to stop himself from swerving around them _'normal people don't have to swerve to avoid something they can't see' _he reminded himself as he forced himself to walk straight. Taking a quick peek he restrained the urge to flinch one was way too close for comfort she was a doe-eyed faery bone-thin with too many joints she was vulgar and gorgeous all at once, her eyes were far too large for her face, giving her a startled look. It scared him a little that she was following him but what startled him was that she wasn't the only one there was twig man, an overly tall man with twigs for hair and his skin a mixture of brown and green, and numerous others. It was a relief when school came into view he could see a few kids heading that way he called out to one of them to hold up glad he knew the person.

"Hey Fish, how was your vacation? You and your family went to Brazil right?" Hiccup asked as he fell into step next to a very tall wide set boy with shaggy blonde hair and watery blue eyes. The good thing about Fish is once you get him talking it all you had to do was nod your head and make some agreeable sounds and he could carry the whole conversation which was good since Hiccup needed a moment to collect himself and even out his nerves. But it wasn't until after school that the unthinkable happen. He broke all four rules.  
~*~

**okay so there is the first chapter XD i hope you like it please remember my grammer sucks and so does my spelling so if you can over look those maybe you will stick around for chapter two? jack shows up and scares the heck out of Hiccup. *insert mischievous grin and laugh* im thinking about doing chapter two by the end of the week but hey if i get five or more reviews ill update faster XD**


	2. Ch 2:Things normal people shouldn't hear

**AN: oh my gosh O_O I didn't think anyone would view my story but I've gotten fav'ed and followed*insert epic fan girl shrike* you guys have no idea what this does to my self esteem it's given me a huge boost XD**

**oh here's a challenge for you guys if there is an artist out there and wants to draw a cover for this story by all means draw one and send it to me I'll put it as the cover if I receive more than one picture I'll hold a contest and you guys can decide.**

**Just to let everyone know I view the end of the week as Saturday because my work week starts on Sunday. I'm also starting a new job soon so I'm not sure how my writing will be affected but im planning on doing weekly or bi-weekly updates if something goes wrong and I don't update don't freak out an update will be up as soon as I can manage it and chapters will have at least a thousand words or more depending on the chapter and content. Without further ado on with the second chapter.**

Chapter Two: Things normal people shouldn't be able to hear

School went as expected same thing as every year figuring out your class schedule and writing down the things you needed to buy. By the fourth period he had met up with almost all of his friends Astrid Hofferson a sporty blond who was on the lacrosse team, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston both of them completely identical to each other the only different between them was Ruffs hair was longer, you could usually find them arguing with each other. Fishlegs Ingerman or just 'Fish' who was a walking encyclopedia on almost anything you could ever want to know. Last was Snotlout Jorgenson his cousin he was about the same height as Tuff but was bulging with muscles with a mop of dark brown hair only a sophomore and already the captain of the football team sure he was a hot head sometimes but he was an excellent athlete.

Hiccup was enjoying his first day there was only a few things that seemed to ruin it though he thought it didn't really matter, in his second period was in one of the room that always seem way too hot even with the air conditioner was blasting when the teacher went to the window and popped it open in an attempt to create some air flow as the teacher turned back towards the class a humming bird tumbled into the room, Hiccup didn't pay it any mind thinking the teacher would take care of it but he did glance up when he heard nothing out of the ordinary no one was looking at the bird or making any kind of comment and the teacher was rambling on about the semester projects. As the bird moved Hiccup noticed it had tiny human limbs and a human face, taking a deep breath Hiccup ignored it and focused on the teacher listening as he started to write down when the projects would start and wither they would be able to partner up or not. Hiccup tapped his pencil against the desk letting his mind wander he felt a tug on his pencil and before common sense could catch him he looked down straight into the little humming bird-faery eyes which were a really pretty shade of purple. He stared a moment longer then he should have that was when the little faeries eyes grew round with surprise, Hiccup shoved away from the desk causing his chair to screech across the floor before tipping over and clattering against the grey linoleum.

"Is everything alright Mr. Haddock?" The teacher asked. Hiccup looked around seeing the whole class staring at him blushing slightly he stuttered

"Sp-spider sorry Mr. Holt" he grabbed his chair and set it back up before sitting back down. He looked around but didn't see the little faery then he noticed his pencil was missing as well. Rolling his eyes and cursing about little thieves dug out another pencil from his bag. _'Well that broke rules one and possibly two' _he thought and shook his head _'Mom will kill me if she finds out'_

When lunch came he convinced the others to eat outside since the sun was out, they agreed and soon they were sitting at picnic table in the court yard swapping stories of their classmates, teachers and what to expect from the rest of the year. Hiccup was enjoying the plain ordinariness of it when he heard something that did not belong there. It was a high chittering squeaking noise turning around his eyes widen before turning back to the table it was the same humming bird faery from class and she wasn't alone there was three more just like her and they were heading towards their group. The little faeries circled around their group chittering at each other as they pulled at everyone's hair, the others absently swatted at their hair thinking it was bugs or something just as annoying, Hiccup tried to do the same but flinched a little. They all jumped when they heard the bell ending their lunch hour the others grumbled as they gathered their things but Hiccup was secretly overjoyed to have a reason to go back inside.

The rest of the day was unremarkable Art class was the most fun point of the day the Art teacher was some flower child lady that didn't care what inspired you as long as you spent class creating and expressing yourself. After that he went to athletics and enjoyed the physical activity of running though his lack of coordination limited him to running and running only the first and last time he tried hurtles he not only fail miserably but cause two others to go to the nurse's office.

He bounced up and down shaking out his legs and arms rolling his head he smiled he didn't care that there was an unusual amount of faeries and spirits around he didn't care that they all seemed to be looking at him and talking about him he didn't care, because when he ran he could let himself believe for that brief moment that it wasn't real that nothing was around him that it was just him and the wind in a race for the finish line. Hiccup was waiting for the first group to finish their run when he heard giggling he turned towards it thinking that, despite numerous warnings from the coaches, some of the girls that always hung around after school to watch the afternoon practices had come down on to the track. What he saw took his breath away it was a blown up version of the humming bird faery from this morning she was at least as tall as he was and fully covered in bright colorful feathers the wings on her back was constantly moving allowing her to hover a few inches, next to her stood the tallest faery he had ever seen he was over seven feet tall with gray skin, hair and to top it off he had two gray bunny ears sprouting from his hair, he had bright blue tribal tattoos across his chest and arms but the strangest thing about him other then the bunny ears were his feet they looked like they were rabbits feet they were perfectly shaped and proportioned so they looked natural.

'_he looks fast'_ hiccup thought as he turned back to his group telling them in a loud enough voice that any faeries thaty might be listening in that he thought he had heard someone call his name.

"See I told you he couldn't see us" an Australian accented male voice said if Hiccup had to guess he would guess that it was the bunny like man _'why the hell does he have an Australian accent were nowhere near Australia!'_ Hiccup thought irritably as he returned to stretching.

"Aww but he turned around when I laughed like he had heard me and Babytooth swears that he stared at her this morning when she tried to steal his pencil." The voice was high pitched an a little girly but not unpleasant _'that would be the bird-faery-lady'_ Hiccup reasoned before an annoyed look crossed his face _'that faery did steal my pencil!'_ he thought as he shook his head and stepped into his lane. He was bracing himself against the starter block when he heard the bird lady hiss at her friend

"Bunny! What are you doing?" using his hair as cover he glanced up enough to see the large Bunny like faery moving into position in the open lane next to him.

"I told you Ana he can't see us so I want to race him and see how fast he really is" Bunny replied with a grin on his face. Hiccup rolled his eyes before focusing on the track ahead of him.

"If he can't see you he won't be really racing against you isn't it a little one sided in your favor?" Ana asked hovering in front of Bunny as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked like she was trying to lecture him in good sportsmanship and Hiccup felt the need to smile but contained it.

"Doesn't matter anyway there is no chance that a weak human will be faster than me so really no contest so again doesn't matter" Bunny said with a smirk. Hiccup gripped tightly on his emotions before he grew too angry and responded with some snide remark. That would completely destroy all four rules, but still there was no way he was going to lose to this arrogant jerk. Focusing on the track he readied himself.

"get ready" the coach said coming up to the starting line whistle in his hand as he checked everyone's stances and positions then moving to the side line he brought the whistle to his lips and gave it a short blast. As soon as Hiccup heard the blast he was off running easily passing up his teammates but he hardly noticed his focus was on the faery next to him, he refused to let him pass him. Every time he got close Hiccup somehow found some reserve to shove forward keeping them neck and neck, as the finish line came closer it seemed that both of the runners put forth every ounce of energy into the last few inches at the last second Hiccup pulled a little ahead. When he was passed the finish line he started to slow down first to a jog, then walk, and finally stopping standing straight so he could breathe knowing full well that if he bent over and put his hands on his knees that he would constrict his air flow and possibly pass out from lack of oxygen. Hearing his name being yelled Hiccup turns to see the rest of the team running towards him the surround him yealling and screaming excitedly some were patting his back while others were trying to give him a high five. Hiccup was about to ask what was going on when the coach came up.

"HICCUP DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?" the coach yelled over the cheering teenagers who were celebrating at the top of their voices. Before Hiccup could even respond the coach yelled

"YOU JUST BEAT THE SCHOOLS RECORD BY 4.2 SECONDS" the coach shoved the stopwatch at Hiccup to see his time and it was true he had beat the schools record he completely forgot about the faery he had raced against and celebrated with his teammates.

It was only when practice was over and everyone was heading to the locker rooms that Hiccup remembered the faeries looking around he saw that they had disappeared shrugging his shoulders he walked to the showers to quickly scrub down before heading to his part time job.

Walking into the store he smiled he loved it here with the large iron work door it made it hard for faeries and spirits to pass through it without some horrible side effect.

"Hiccup that you?" came a voice from the back Hiccup rolled his eyes and threw his bag under the counter as he clocked it

"Yeah it's me" he called pinning on his name tag and walking towards the back as Johan was walking out with a several boxes in his arms. Hiccup reached up to take the top two boxes and head back to the counter.

"okay business like usual Monday means new arrivals and that means rotating the displays and filling orders which one do you want to do?" Johan asked wiping his brow with his shirt sleeve before readjusting his glasses higher up on his nose. Hiccup smiled before answering

"ill fill the orders last time you did it we had complaints everyday for a week" Hiccup said as he got the order slips and rubber bands as he pulled the boxes labeled orders towards him and pushing the other boxes towards Johan then smiled as he heard him complaining

"It's not my fault so many people in this town have the same freaking last name" he grabbed the boxes and walked off to the display grumbling as he went, Hiccup laughed and started getting peoples orders ready putting the right books together then rubber banding them together with the order sheet then putting them in the proper box. He did this for over two hours before he looked up rubbing the back of his neck feeling the ache that was starting to form looking towards the window he felt his heart stop. There was the large hummingbird faery and the bunny faery from track practice they were looking into the shop and straight at him but they weren't alone they were with another faery _'no one alive could be that pale'_ he thought the kid had white hair and was wearing a blue hoodie that looked like it was covered in frost forcing himself to look away slowly and naturally so that nothing seemed odd he went back to work, only to look back up when he heard the front door chime.

"Welcome to Books and-" Hiccup started before he realized that he was talking to the faery that had been standing in the window just a few moments before. Seeing the faery up closer he could see that he changed his appearance just slightly he wasn't as pale as before though he was considerably paler then Hiccup was, he was still wearing the blue hoodie although there wasn't any frost on it and what looked like a pair of blue jeans and combat boots. And he still had his white hair but he was close enough to see what color his eyes were, they were a bright startling sapphire.

"Hey" the Faery said with a mischievous looking smile as he walked up to the counter leaning against it causing Hiccup to take a step back. Hiccup did not know what to do if he followed his mothers rules he should just clock out and run for home as fast as his legs would carry him but there was something about this faery that made him want to stay where he was, thankfully Johan popped up.

"Hey Jack what brings you here?" he asked seeing the white haired teen. Hiccup stared dumb founded at Johan _'how in the world does Johan know a faery?'_ he thought as the faery turned to Johan with a smirk

"Just picking up my order"

"You're a little early aren't you?" Johan asked with a laugh as he turned to Hiccup "can you look for his order it should be under Forst J." Hiccup nodded and looked at the orders he had already rubber banded finding it he felt it was a little odd these were two of his favorite books he had them at home. Ringing them up without looking at Jack, if that was the faeries real name, he was able to get the money from him and hand him his books without making contact about to breathe a sigh of relief that Jack would be gone soon he felt something being pushed against his hand looking down he saw it was a slip of paper with a name and number on it looking back up he met those sapphire blue eyes again and he could feel himself fighting the urge to blush

"If you ever want to, there's my number, we'll have a little fun" he said with a wink as he walked out the door. Hiccup paled considerably _"Oh Gods'_ he thought clutching the counter for balance _'I just broke all four rules didn't I?'_

**AN: okay time for reviewer shout-outs XD**

**First to Dailyhijack, Skymello, TheDarknessEndsAtDawn, and Hijack Fanboy you guys are awesome thank you XD it means a lot to me that people actually like what I'm doing so again thank you!**

**Second to Redphone thanks I haven't read the wicked lovely books in over a year so I can't remember most of the plot I'm thinking about rereading them but I don't want to them to influence my story too much and end up the whole copy and paste effect you know. I have a vague, very vague, idea of where my story is going. As for the toothless thing THANK YOU! You just validated my reasoning for not putting Toothless as a dog I know what you mean I've read stories where he is just a dog or a cat and for me it just feels like its missing something from the whole friend angle. I did write him as a dog in the first chapter but it didn't feel right to me so I chuncked it out the window and started playing with the idea of him being a darker fairy it's in the works right how but I'm thinking that Red Death and Pitch being the leaders of the darker faeries and spirits but toothless not liking the way things were done left to join the lighter faeries i.e. Jack and Bunny and Ana. I might throw north in there too but the idea in my head, at this moment, is that North died fighting and left jack to be the king but I'm also thinking of mixing this with Black Bird if anyone has ever read that manga. But I feel like I'm rambling now so back to you question of the whole Ink Exchange I'm not totally sure like I said before I haven't read the books in over a year so I can't really remember that books plot. All I remember is that one of ali's friends gets a tattoo that links her with the king of the dark faeries and that they feed off her emotions and then at the end of the book she gets the tattoo removed? Or at least I think that's what happened I don't remember but yeah I kinda like that idea but who knows.**

**Okay so next update will either be next Saturday the 15****th**** or the Saturday after that the 22****nd**** okay XD please post a comment or review if you want to pm me all suggestions and comments are welcome XD**


	3. Chapter 3: View From The Otherside

Unseen Ch 3 View From The Other Side

After the race Bunny and Ana left the school, Ana chatting constantly about the race either not seeing or ignoring the irritated look on Bunny's face. In less than thirty minutes they reached the woods that boarded the town when Bunny finally snapped

"ANA I say this with the upmost respect SHUT UP!" he shouted the last words as he shot a glare at Ana who finally caught on that he was tired of the continual play by play and fell into silence as they traveled deeper into the woods, after another thirty minutes they reached what seemed to be an impassible blockade of trees. Bunny walked up to the trees then reached out and pushed the trees aside like they were a curtain and amazingly they slide to the side and Bunny walked through the newly made archway Ana following close behind, once they passed through the trees returned to their original positions effectively sealing the entrance behind them. In front of them looked like what could be describe as a city made entirely out of living trees each tree was a building and for bigger buildings and halls several trees were grown together to make large comfortable spaces. The smallest of the single standing trees, which were individual homes for spirits and faeries alike, were sixty feet around at the base and the trees soared untold feet in to the air before erupting in a leafy green crown there were doors and windows embedded in each of the trees and several of the homes had small porches where several occupants were sitting talking with neighbors or working on some project or another. The two friends waved to several of the spirits and faeries that called out greetings to them.

Bunny and Ana kept heading north till they till they reached a grove of white birch trees that stood like the first wall of trees, instead of pushing them aside the two sprites walked along the wall till they reached an archway guarded by twin faeries, the twins were around six feet tall and were identical down to the last scale, their skin was acid green scales glinting in the weak sunlight, at the moment the scales laid flat soft and moveable but at a moment's notice they could become armor hard. They each had four twisting horns nestled deep in their wavy hair, their eyes glowed yellow as they turned to blink at the two spirits.

"Hey Barf hey Belch on guard duty today?" Ana asked as she and Bunny passed by. The twins shrugged simultaneously as they answered

"We drew the short straw" the seeing the two spirits wave and head towards the main hall the twins remembered something shouted "Watch it hook is cooking tonight Storm says she'll have a backup meal waiting." Bunny shivered and made gagging noises, the last time Hookfang had been in charge of cooking Bunny had been spitting fire for a week, and Ana laughed thinking about Bunny's face when he had tasted Hook's food. Ana and Bunny walked towards the main hall each entertaining their own thoughts so that they didn't notice when they entered the hall till Bunny was hit in the face with a large snowball. The two of them blinked as they looked around the main hall that had been transformed into a winter meadow. The ground was covered in snow where the halls reflection pond was completely frozen over. The hall was filled with young spirits and faeries running about laughing some were building snow people, others were skating on the pond, while others were rolling around in the snow making their versions of snow angles; still more were having a vicious snowball fight. A little flower fairy rushed up to Bunny and Ana with a huge smile on her face, her skin was a pale pink and she was wearing a dress that was made entirely of purple flower petals her hair was made of bright red petals and her eyes were a pale spring green.

"JACK MADE IT SNOW JACK MADE IT SNOW" she cheered jumping up and down before getting hit with a snowball and rushing off for revenge against the tree spirit boy that had thrown the snowball. Bunny groaned while Ana laughed they made their way through the hall dodging snowballs and running spirit and fairy children. When they finally reached the other side of the hall Bunny was grumbling about how he was going to strangle Jack.

"Aw come on Bunny where your sense of fun?"A mischievous voice asked causing both to look up. Hanging upside down from a branch above them was a pale skinned spirit with sapphire blue eyes and snow white hair and teeth, he was wearing a blue hoodie that was covered in frost, he was wearing brown pants that ended just above his ankles and was currently barefooted. It was the cause of the indoor snow day Jack Frost the King of the winter Faeries and Spirits. Bunny glared as he answered

"it died the day I had to start looking after you, now get down here the three of us need to talk" with groan Jack slipped off the branch and landed on his feet next to Bunny. Ana Floated a few feet in the air and whistled loudly catching all the children's attention

"Sorry guys but we need to speak about the festival tonight so all of you should go home" Ana said as kindly as she could than started herding the children out of the hall as they groaned and complained. With a sigh Jack made all the snow and ice disappear the ground was revealed to be green marble the reflection pond was unfrozen and several water blossoms and lily pads appeared the walls were still made of white birch trees but their leaves where changing a rainbow of reds, oranges, and browns. A large mound of snow behind them slowly disappeared to reveal a raised dais with a carved white wood throne. Jack walked up the stairs but didn't sit on the throne they waited for Ana to come back before speaking.

"So what's going on I already have tonight's festival planned out and the food is being prepared by our top chefs and don't worry Hookfang is not cooking the festivals food I found him something else to do." Jack said lazily creating snowflakes then flicking them into the air. Bunny sighed with relief but shook his head remembering what he had wanted to tell Jack. He moved over to the reflecting pond he picked up one of the little pebbles that rested next to the pond focusing his thoughts he let the pebble fall into the pond. The pebble broke the surface causing ripples to spread across the pond in when the waters stilled there was a perfect image of Hiccup, Jack looked at the image wide eyed as he listened to Bunny

"I know it sounds odd but this boy can see you Ana was sure he could see us before I was but I know because when we raced he was racing against me and-"

"And you lost" Ana interrupted with a smile before moving to hover in front of Jack and launching into a full moment by moment recall of the race, but Jack was only half listening to her he was staring at the boys image as he thought back what felt like eons ago but honestly could only have been seven to eight years ago. An autumn night she was out spreading frost when he came to a human nature park and some of the night faeries where beating something normally he would have left it alone but then he had heard it scream and he knew in that moment it was a human they were torturing he confronted the dark faeries and sent them away even though he wasn't technically king at the time those faeries had to listen to him even if it took all his concentration to make the command obeyed. He had turned to the human seeing how messed up he was Jack was sure he was going to die but something made him bend down closer to the human to see that he's eyes were still open though out of focus they were an impossible green color and the boys face was covered in freckles well the part that wasn't covered in blood, Jack couldn't tell what color the kids hair was.

"Hey don't worry it's going to be okay" Jack said with a shaky smile he watched the humans eyes slip closed Jack scooped the boy into his arms his mind working quickly he remembered where the humans healing place was and quickly made his way there while he wrapped himself in a illusion that would make him appear human. The smell of the place made his nose burn but he rushed in and in a panic voice got the kid some help, as soon as he could slip away unwinding the spell that made him look human. He had always wondered if the kid had survived now he had his answer and he couldn't wait to meet the kid face to face and figure out what made him save the kid in the first place.

"JACK ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING" a loud angry voice broke into his thoughts he blinked and looked to see Bunny glaring at him.

"Yes of course I am." Jack naturally responded Bunny lifting an eye brow crossed his arms over his chest

"Then prove it what was the last thing I said?" he challenged Jack blinked a few times before sighing sagging a little in defeat Bunny nodded his head with a smug grin on his face.

"Knew it now like I was saying we should keep this quiet from the rest especially the dark faeries and spirits that will be coming here for the autumn festival once the festival is over we can properly decide what to do about the boy he-"

"Do with him?! what do you mean do with him?" Jack interrupted a little worried Bunny wasn't the captain of their warriors for nothing he was strong and fast and smart and that made for an extremely dangerous capable warrior.

"We can't leave him as he is, he could lead a whole army of humans here and wipe us out." Bunny stated his eyes narrowing as he looked at hiccups image. Jack was about to argue when Ana voiced his thoughts instead

"Are you crazy? He is a child you can't just steal him from his family and you know as well as I that its really extremely rare for a human to even sense us let alone see us. Face it we have fallen into being nothing more than legends and myths to the humans the fact he can see us is just a twist of fate or a fairy trick gone wrong or never completed we should do nothing to the boy he hasn't done anything to us in fact he has gone out of his way to ignore us" Ana argued seemingly getting angrier and angrier as she talked she fluttered right up to Bunny glaring at him. Bunny sighed as he started arguing with her making valid points about safety and the need to be prepared while Ana held up the end that they shouldn't attack some defenseless boy who was not long out of childhood that hasn't provoked them and would have little success in convincing others of his kind to fight against them. Jack listened to both of them till they started to repeat themselves. Jack sighed knowing that the two of them would keep going until the end of time making his decision he stepped forward both stopped to look at Jack.

"I have heard both sides of this argument and now I give you my decision" he said as formally as he could so that Bunny wouldn't immediately shoot down his idea knowing form experience that it would be shot down if he didn't sound like he had given the decision plenty of thought

"I will see this proposed threat with my own eyes and weigh whether further action is necessary" he finished holding his breath waiting for Ana's and Bunny's approval after a moment they both nodded their heads. Jack sighed with relief as the trio walked out of the hall. In no time at all they were standing outside the book store jack shaking with mirth the kid worked at the book store that he went to get all the books for Sandy. And there was the kid working at the counter, Jack had to talk to him to see if the kid remembered him so as quickly as he could he wrapped a spell around him so he would appear human and walked up to the door pulling his hoodie down over his hand so he didn't touch the metal as he stepped inside the kid looked up to greet him only to stop when he caught sight of him Jack walked up to the counter and stared at the kid he couldn't help but smile he felt the same tug towards the boy that he felt all those years ago though it looked like the boy held nothing but fear from him he was about to talk to him to reassure that he wasn't going to be hurt when he heard a familiar voice. He turned to see the owner of the book store after a simple conversation the boy disappeared from view to get his orders when he came back up he couldn't seem to get him to make eye contact just when he was about to leave he shoved a piece of paper into the boys hand causing him to look up and make eye contact.

"If you ever want to, there's my number, we'll have a little fun" Jack said with a wink as he walked out the door. Finding Bunny and Ana still waiting for him he started walking towards the forest as soon as he was clear he let the spell surrounding him fade away they didn't speak till they were in the forest

"So what do you think?" Bunny asked breaking the silence Jack sighed as they reached the main hall, once more climbing the stairs of the dais when he reached the top he turned to the other two then took a deep breath

"I have made a decision; we will observe the human he doesn't seem like a threat so closer observation is needed and after the festival the three of us will decide what to do about it okay but for now do not mention this matter to anyone. Now I'm sure each of us has things to attend to I know I do so let's part ways" he said then watched as the other two left before heaving a sigh and flopping down on the top step and rubbing his hands through his hair. _'This is going to be fun'_ he thought sarcastically before standing up and going to help with the preparations.

That night different colored light hung in the air and music the was beautiful and unearthly played and even though both dark and light spirits and faeries were on edge around each other the celebration went off without a hitch the twins performed a mock dual, Hookfang and a few others handpicked by him preformed some acrobatics, the biggest success was Stormfly's dance she was amazing memorizing and graceful the Dark faeries and spirits brought entertainers too but they paled in comparison to the show that the light faeries put on. During the celebration Jack slipped into the shadows where he knew his closest friend stood

"Hey enjoying yourself?"He asked slipping to the tall dark figures side; the figured turned his green eyes on to Jack with a small growl before turning to look out over the festivities.

"Just staying out of the way you know how I feel about them" he growled. A stray light floated past them briefly illuminating the figure it wasn't a shock that the figure blended so well with the shadows his skin was blacker the deepest shadows his skin rippled with hidden muscles and the scales that covered him stood up in a defensive way like he was poised to attack. Jack sighed he knew how his friend felt about the dark faeries and reached up to pat him on the shoulder, knowing it was a risk he whispered as quietly as he could

"Toothless do you remember that day when you left the dark faeries and spirits behind?" feeling Tooth flinch he pressed on quickly

"You remember that human boy that saved you when Pitch and Red were about to finish you off?" Jack looked up to see Toothless staring at him wide eyed his pupils blown out to wide circles instead of the narrow slits they had been moments ago

"He is alive and I want you to find me once our _'guests'_ have left so I can tell you everything" Jack said before moving away. Toothless watched Jack till he disappeared before thinking about that dark day.

**AN: okay so once again thanks to everyone who reviewed faved and followed I love hearing what you guys think so please review more it just might help me get some new ideas next update will come next Saturday so everyone look forward to Saturday updates.**


	4. Chapter 4: From Bad To Worst

Unseen Ch 4: From Bad to Worse

Hiccup ran home from work his sneakers smacking the pavement as his backpack thumped against his back and his heart hammered against his ribs, Johann's answers to his frantic questions about Jack still ringing in his ears.

'_Who Jack? He's a nice kid comes in every other week or so to pick up book orders for his family.'_

Hiccup shook his head that couldn't be true faeries and spirits were just violent monsters right? His mom's stories and his own memories proved that. Hiccup physically flinched, that was one memory he didn't want to think about seeing as he revisited it every night when he slept. Seeing the shadows lengthen he stepped up the pace he had to make it home before sunset, not that he was afraid of the dark but he was terrified of the spirits and faeries that called the night theirs. Flinching once more as he walked up the steps of his house and unlocked the door, once inside he immediately locked it once more before physically sagging in relief. He dropped his backpack before heading towards the kitchen knowing there would be food either in the Crockpot, microwave, or he could just make something any of the options would be fine. Rounding the corner into the kitchen he smiled seeing the Crockpot out on the counter, walking towards it he wondered what his mom had went if she had left the Crockpot do the cooking she must have went to work. Nearing the counter he saw a folded piece of paper with his name on it, figuring it was a note from mom he picked it up and read it laughing at the message that was written.

'_Hey Hiccup XD_

_Work called me in Jessie is finally having her baby! O.O (about freaking time!)_

_So dinner is in the Crockpot and dessert (WHICH IS FOR AFTER DINNER!) is in the freezer._

_Do your homework, don't stay up late, and lock the front door (but not the top latch)._

_See you tomorrow_

_Love Mom XOXOXO'_

Rolling his eyes at his Mom's bubblyness he reached over to lift the lid off the Crockpot and started drooling what was inside was one of his favorite meals, Val's homemade beef stew with huge chunks of potatoes and carrots mixed in. taking a moment to think he replaced the lid before fetching his backpack from the front hall so he could work on what little homework he did have while he ate. After about forty-five minutes he was done with both food and work. As he washed his dishes curiosity was burning him alive wondering what his mother had made for dessert. Opening the freezer Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes.

"YES" he shouted as he reached into the freezer and pulled out a tub of fresh made ice cream peeling off the lid he took a spoon full of the creamy green colored ice cream and shoved it in his mouth. Humming with pleasure he couldn't believe that his mother had made one of his favorite flavors 'green tea' he grabbed a fresh bowl before scooping two generously sized scoops into the bowl hesitating he shrugged his shoulders before adding a third, before sealing the tub before shoving it back into the freezer. Hiccup ate the ice cream slowly savoring each bite.

Hiccup sat at his desk his sketch pad opened to a blank page as he tapped the end of his charcoal pencil against the desk. He had been trying to draw anything for over an hour and he kept coming up with nothing, the floor was littered with crumpled up pieces of paper where he had started drawing but hadn't like the way things were going and had thrown it away. Sighing he leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands lowering his hands he looked around his room trying to find something to inspire him. Sighing that nothing jumped out at him begging to be drawn he turned back to his sketch pad thinking about the day he picked up his pencil and started drawing a few lines not really focusing on what it was, he added a few more then added detail smudgeing a line here darkening a line there. His eyes narrowed as he drew not focusing on what he was drawing as a whole but on each line as he drew them. Finally he dropped his pencil his eyes widen as he realized what he had been drawing. It was a perfect portrait of jack down to the last detail, it wasn't a picture of him as a human but as the fairy he was with snow white hair and teeth with slightly pointed ears and a hoodie covered in frost patterns on his face was the same mischivious grin that he had given him and even though the picture was black and white he knew the exact shade of blue the hoodie and his eyes would be. With a frown Hiccup tore the picture off the pad and started ripping into little pieces before throwing it into the trash. With a shake of his head, grumbling about annoying faeries, he lifted himself out of the chair before flopping face down onto his bed closing his eyes he was almost immediately asleep.

-Dream-

_Hiccup was seven and he was over at his cousin's house working on a project for school they were making their own medieval castle complete with towers, ramparts, and courtyards. Hiccup was positively thrilled about this project he was easily the best artist in their class and he had already made several soldiers, peasants and other people to occupy their castle Snotlout, was in charge of the population of their castle, and had told him the first week of the project how many of each thing they needed to properly protect their castle not to mention keep it running smoothly. Hiccup was amazed he never knew his cousin was any good at figuring out how many people was needed to defend something not to mention who should care for those defenders, who should feed them, where they should be housed and countless other details his cousin had talked about while they had been drawing designs for the castle. They had even designed the area surrounding their castle giving the imaginary people the best chance of survival. Hiccup was about to compliment his cousin when both boys heard a knock at the bedroom door, they looked up to see Snot's mom standing there smiling._

"_Hiccup it's getting late give me a minute and I'll walk you home okay?" Hiccup nodded his head and turned back to his cousin planning to tell him that they could finish tomorrow after school when he saw the angry look on his cousins face._

"_Wha-" he started to ask before Snot interrupted him._

"_You're a huge baby you know that!" his cousin spat at him, Hiccup was stunned they were working together just fine a minute ago what could he have done to get him angry._

"_Wha-" he tried again and once more he was interrupted _

"_Your seven and you still need someone to walk you home? I mean GODS you don't even live that far" Snot growled as he pointed out his bedroom window and it was true Hiccup could see his house on the other side of the small nature park, it was a typical park with trees, flowers, a pond, and running, walking, and biking paths, it even had a really cool playground. Hiccup gulped before turning back to his cousin._

"_I'm not a baby" Hiccup stated frowning. Snot had a smug look on his face as he challenged Hiccup._

"_Then prove it walk home by yourself tonight" seeing Hiccup's nervous look he pushed_

"_unless you are a little scaredy baby" with a look of determination Hiccup grabbed his backpack and marched out of the room heading towards the front door where his Aunt was pulling on a jacket she already held a large flashlight in one hand. Hiccup hesitated his moms warning about the dark and what hunts it echoing in his mind he turned to look behind him to see Snot grinning like he had already proved that he was a baby and was planning to tell the whole class tomorrow. Squaring his shoulders he walked up to his Aunt and said_

"_I can walk home by myself Aunt Jill" Jill stopped and turned to Hiccup_

"_What did you say dear?" she asked convinced that she had heard him wrong. Hiccup raised his voice a little and made sure he spoke clearly_

"_I can walk home by myself its straight across the park." Jill blinked a few times letting the words sink in before kneeling down so their eyes were on the same level before saying_

"_Hiccup dear you don't have to walk home by yourself I don't mind and its already dark outside" Hiccup shook his head he had to do this or Snot would tease him forever._

"_I'm a big kid I'm not scared of the dark" which wasn't a total lie. Jill watched Hiccup for a moment before sighing and standing up_

"_okay here take the flashlight you can return it tomorrow when you come over" she passed the flashlight to him, it took Hiccup two hands to lift the heavy iron flashlight he smiled at his aunt wishing her a good night before crossing the threshold and descending the stairs. He carefully crossed the street and stood at the entrance of the park taking a deep breath he started walking _

'_All I have to do is follow the path straight through' he thought keeping the flashlight turned off knowing that it would attract spirits and faeries like moths. He was almost half way through the park when he heard voices he halted looking around nervously not knowing if he should continue or head back._

"_you were stupid to try and leave Tooth you knew what would happen" he heard one voice say, he then heard a scream while another voice laughed before he could think about what he was doing he was already running towards the voices_

"_the only thing stupid is that I didn't leave earlier with you two in charge its only a matter of time till war is declared and I won't have any part of it" another voice said this voice sounded labored like it was hard for them to breath. He heard a loud thump and another scream like some had taken a blunt object and had hit the speaker with it. Hiccup burst through some brush and into a clearing there was a group of people surrounding a figure huddled on the ground with the poor light he couldn't see but he was sure the guy on the ground was bleeding_

"_HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM" Hiccup shouted as he switched on the flashlight. When the clearing was illuminated Hiccup could feel himself go pale he had thought some people where beating up another person but apparently he had just burst in on some kind of Fairy/Spirit beat down. He was frozen to the stop his whole body shaking with fear as the spirits and faeries turned to look at him the two most notable ones had to be the leaders the shorter of the two had green grey skin with four eyes that had cat like pupils that were narrowed into slits and had a smug grin on his face. The other was tall and had the complexion of a dead person with amber eyes and spiky black hair, he smiled but his was full of malice._

"_well would you look here apparently some of these bugs can still see us" the dead one said turning away from the guy on the ground the green-gray one laughed as he turned towards Hiccup as well_

"_you know isn't it true if you rip out a seers eyes and eat them you'll be unstoppable?" he said starting to slowly walk towards Hiccup who was sure his heart was going to jump right out of his chest. The green-grey guy was only a few feet away from him when the guy on the ground started shouting at Hiccup._

"_WHAT ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING RUN GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Hiccup blinked once then turned and ran as fast as he could away from the clearing he heard sounds of pursuit and tried to speed up before he was tackled to the ground Hiccup screamed and with no second thought swung the heavy flashlight at the creature that was on top of him. He expected the heavy sounding thunk what he didn't expect was the intense squeal of pain and the sound of sizzling. Turning to look before he scrambled to his feet to keep running he saw that where the flashlight had made contact with the faeries skin was bright red and bubbling like he had been severally burned. Hiccup could see the path up ahead he was sure he was going to back it when something stabbed him in his right shoulder with a scream he fell forwards the flashlight falling out of his hand. He reached out for it but before he could grab hold of it a foot stepped on his hand and started crushing it into the ground others held down his arms and legs as they stabbed and kicked at him. Hiccup screamed and thrashed trying to get away till one of them kicked his head and everything went fuzzy he could feel blood flowing over half his face and he knew several of his rib bones were broken he was sure the hand that had been stepped on was broken as well, the rest of his body felt like it was on fire, looking up he saw the dead skin person and grey-green person walking up to him. He immediately looked towards the ground so his eyes were hidden he didn't want them ripping out his eyes._

"_Well that was fun you guys do what you want with him hearing him scream was enough for me" 'that is the grey-green guy' Hiccup thought scrunching his eyes shut as hard as he could so they wouldn't be able to yank out his eyes._

"_Are you sure? Didn't you want his eyes?" the other asked with a slightly amused voice._

"_Naw I'm done lets go home and let the others have their fun" Hiccup couldn't tell what was going on but he suddenly felt claws rake against his scalp as one of the faeries grab a fist full of his hair and yank his head up causing him to scream again_

"_well since the kings are out of the way now the real fun starts try not to die on us we shadows haven't had a plaything in a while and we want our fun to last" the faeries that were holding him down giggled their voices sharp and cruel. Hiccup whimpered thinking about what they were going to do. The fairy holding his hair slammed his head against the ground causing his already fuzzy vision to darken._

Hiccup sat up in bed gasping he was covered in sweat and shaking he ran his hands through his hair trying to force himself to calm down.

"Just a dream, just a dream" he whispered to himself over and over again before turning on the lamp that was next to his bed. He went to the bathroom to splash water into his face. He thought about what had happened after that night, he had woken up in the hospital screaming and thrashing, thinking that he was still in the grip of the faeries, his mother holding his hand telling him that it was alright that he was safe, he was vaguely aware of a doctor coming in and giving him something that sent him back to sleep so his body could heal. When he had woken up again he was aware enough to know where he was and that he was safe he had croaked out to his mother who was instantly by his side holding his hand and moving his bangs away from his face. When he was a little more awake she told him what had happened how some kid had brought him to the hospital and then disappeared how he had been unconscious for three days and that he had in fact a really bad concussion, broken two ribs, several bones in his right hand, and his left leg, multiple stab wounds that weren't deep but long a few that needed stitches, and several bruises covering his body. Nodding his head he thought that he was lucky to be alive at all, he then flinched, then gasped with pain because of said flinch, when he heard his mom ask him what had happened. Hiccup didn't want to lie but he knew his mom would go into overboard protective mode if she found out that faeries had attacked him, so he lied and said that he was attacked by some teenagers. When the police showed up the next day and Hiccup only could give them fuzzy details they marked it up to his injuries. The next day he had gotten the biggest surprise of his life his cousin and aunt came to the hospital and Snot apologized saying it was entirely his fault he was actually crying. Hiccup immediately told Snot that it wasn't his fault and wanted to know how he was doing on the project they spent fifteen minutes talking about it till their mothers interrupted them and said it was time for Snot and Jill to leave. He had been released from the hospital after a week and after about a month everything was back to normal though his mother and aunt wouldn't even considered letting him walk anywhere by himself.

With a sigh Hiccup walked back to his room trying once more to shove all those dark memories to the smallest corner of his mind to be forgotten till another monstrous reminder of why faeries and spirits shouldn't and couldn't be trusted.

'But what about that fairy on the ground he told you to run to get away' a small voice in his head spoke up like it always did when he started to think like this huffing he replied

'He was probably trying to draw attention away from himself to get them to follow me so he could escape' he thought back acidly he wasn't really convinced but it made sense

'Then how did you get to the hospital?' the small voice asked that stopped Hiccup he wanted to know that too everyone had told him it was just some random kid who had showed up with Hiccup in his arms then just disappeared. Hiccup shook his head as he tried and failed to come up with a decent response finally he decided to respond with the only thing he could think of

'You have no proof that it was that fairy that took me to the hospital' he challenge only to be shot down immediately by the voice that responded with

'you can't prove that it wasn't that fairy that saved you' Hiccup shook his head knowing that this conversation was going to just continue to go in circles he flopped back on his bed hoping that he wouldn't have anymore dreams.

The next morning the sun woke him up he smiled he had slept deep with no dreams rubbing his eyes he got up and started his morning routine everything was ordinary and normal. Getting to school was ordinary and normal as well Hiccup was starting to wonder what was going on why was everything just normal? It was weirding him out just a little.

'Great I'm so used to things being weird that now when things are normal I get all jumpy' he thought as he slid into his seat in his first period. He was having a conversation with Astrid about a project that would be coming up when the overhead speaker crackled to life and a women's voice spoke out.

"Miss. Ellis is Hiccup Haddock there?" Hiccup waved his hand at Miss. Ellis letting her know where he was she smiled before replying

"Yes he is here do you need him Silvia?"

"Yes can you please send him to the front office?"

"Of course immediately" the speaker went quiet as Miss. Ellis waved Hiccup towards the doo Hiccup stood up and left. Heading towards the office he tried to think of what he could possibly be needed for it was only the second day of classes there was no way he could be in trouble already could there?

Stepping into the office he caught the receptionist's eye and she smiled and waved

"just head on into the vice principals office she's in there waiting for you" she said pointing to a door he walked in and was greeted be a woman in her late forties he brown hair starting to gray there was a boy with white hair sitting in a chair with his back towards Hiccup, a backpack rested next to his side. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and asked

"What do you need me for Ma'am?"

"We have a new student joining our school today and he has the same schedule as you do so I was hoping you could show him around he hasn't been in the states long and hasn't been in a formal school either though his education is sound he might take a few days to adjust." turning to the white hair boy she motioned for him to stand up. As his did Hiccup could feel himself go pale, it was Jack from the book store.

"This is Jackson Overland Frost" Hiccup couldn't believe this, the Gods must hate him.

**AN: yeah long chapter XD okay I know this update is a little early and I know how overjoyed you all must be (which is a little weird for me that people wait for my updates like I wait for others O.o super weird) but I'm still only doing once a week updates its just that the Saturday updates will change to Thursday XD **

**Okay thank you time I would like to thank randomobsession123, Skymello, xXTechGirlXx for reviewing the last chapter I love getting the questions and comments it makes me want to write more.**

**Next thing to tackle is the next chapter and I want to know if you guys want this one about toothless or do you want to continue with Jack and Hiccup I mean I can do a toothless one and we can see that night from his angle if you want to. So heres the deal tell me in the reviews if you want to see toothless's side or not if I get five or more reviews by Monday ill try and type out a decent chapter if not ill save it for later in the story.**

**Your friend always Demo aka Demonicsis XD**


	5. Chapter 5 A Life Remembered

Unseen Ch 5 A Life Remembered

The celebration ended in the early hours of the morning, toothless along with an escort detail had guided the _'guests'_ to the edge of the light fairy territory watching everyone for any suspicious moves, though he technically lead the escort he stuck to the shadows out of sight, and let his second a funny little spirit with a mean temper and no patience for nonsense guide the visiting spirits and faeries. Once they were gone Toothless posted the escorts along the territory line to guard it so non of their guests got it into their heads to return, the light faeries had had trouble in the past with dark faeries that would return after a celebration and take off with a fairy or spirit child. Toothless knew all too well what happened to the children that were stolen away, the problem hadn't stopped but the incidents had decreased since Toothless had joined and made the warriors aware of the dark fairy and spirit tricks. He shuddered slightly as he made his way back towards home. As he walked he thought about how much his life had changed.

Growing up he lived not with the dark or light faeries and spirits but with just his mother, father, and older brother. They lived in a simple home in a hillside next to where his father and mother crafted swords and other weapons for both light and dark faeries and spirits alike, they always treated both sides with respect and courtesy and would forage any weapon that was asked with great skill and cunning. His childhood days were filled with fights with his brother, working with his parents in the forge, and running wild in the woods that separated the light and dark faeries and spirits. When he was young he asked his father why they didn't live in one of the courts either the light or the dark his father laughed long and hard making Toothless feel silly for asking the question in the first place he stammered out that he was sorry for asking something so stupid and made to leave when his father caught his hand and told him that the question wasn't stupid he said the reason he had laughed was he had never to hear such an intelligent question fall from a child's mouth, he explained that he and his wife had decided early on in life that they wanted nothing to do with the petty squabbles that went on between the light and dark courts and if either wanted a weapon they knew where to find them. It was a few years later that his parents presented Toothless with something that he had never thought he would receive it was a sword made just for him with all the skills his parents possessed it was a little big and long and he could not easily lift it but his father told him it was perfectly made for when Toothless would be fully grown. The blade was completely black just like he was and they had made it so that it looked like the sword was made out of his scales. Toothless made sure to practice with it every day even though it was made for when he was older. He was coming home from practice one day to find his house destroyed and his family slaughtered. He still doesn't recall how long he stood there staring at the gruesome scene when a hand landed on his shoulder. He jerked away frightened to see the tall imposing figure of the prince of the dark faeries and spirits his father had only just finished making a swords for him just a few days ago he knelt down so their eyes were on the same level. He then told him what had happened to his family that they had been murdered by light faeries. Toothless was consumed with rage he didn't realize until years later that Pitch had woven a spell that screwed with his emotions and made him more susceptible to jumping to rash decisions so when Pitch offered to train and teach him, he had accepted. Several long and savage years passed where Toothless kind of lost track of who he really was he went on raids, he launched attacks, he did whatever the dark princes asked of him never questioning their orders that is till one night he had shown mercy to the enemy a light fairy that had begged for it he had stayed his sword thinking of his brother, who the fairy strongly resembled. When he reported back to the newly crowned kings they were furious they ordered him to track the fairy down and destroy him. That was when Toothless finally saw what the kings truly were black twisted things that only wanted for destruction. Toothless fought his way out of the throne hall and through the territory he had made it to the mortals nature park when he was struck down then pinned to the ground that was when the beating started he lost track of who hit where he focused on only staying conscious he became aware when the blows stopped falling only to hear the one voice he never wanted to hear again

"you were stupid to try and leave Tooth you knew what would happen" Pitch said as Red kicked him viciously in the ribs causing Tooth to yell out in pain. Tooth gritted his teeth before forcing himself to meet Pitch's eyes as he gasped out

"the only thing stupid is that I didn't leave earlier with you two in charge its only a matter of time till war is declared and I won't have any part of it" he didn't see Red but he felt him hit him with the blunt side of his weapon despite himself he screamed out again. he heard rustling from the bushes not far from where he was he looked up to see someone standing away from them he couldn't believe his ears what he heard next

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM" a young voice shouted as a bright unnatural light fill the area Tooth got a good look at the kid he was no older than eight at the most, he was small and scrawny with auburn hair and an incredible amount of freckles on his face, he had a determined look in his eyes that slowly disappeared as he realized what he had walked in on any normal mortal would have run as far and as fast as they could but the boy seemed frozen to the ground. Every single faeries and spirits attention had turned towards the boy Red laughed as he saw what had ordered them.

_"__Well would you look here apparently some of these bugs can still see us" Pitch observed as he turned towards the boy as Red started walking towards him_

_"__You know isn't it true if you rip out a seers eyes and eat them you'll be unstoppable?" he said growing closer and closer to the boy Toothless realized the boy was too scared to think about moving he had to help him out he couldn't let him suffer at their hands he drew in a breath and shouted as loud as he could_

_"__WHAT ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING RUN GET AWAY FROM HERE!"_it had the desired effect the boy took off running Pitch signaled for some fearlings and shadows to chase after the boy before turning towards Toothless once more he knelt down and smiled a cruel twisted smirk at him before saying

"He won't escape you know that, if he hadn't ran his death would have been quick and painless but now his pain and suffering shall be because of you think about that as you die" Pitch stood up and started walking away with Red by his side Tooth could hear the boys screams and he tried to drag his body up and run to help the poor mortal that was just in the wrong place at the worst time. When everything went quiet Tooth was sure the kid was dead he laid there is a dazed state wondering when he would die. An eternity seemed to pass before he heard footsteps he looked up to see a young winter spirit looking at him with surprise. The spirit was young and pale with shockingly white hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"wow a beaten up mortal and a beaten fairy in one night I must attract this sort of things" the fairy said coming closer but halted when Toothless started growling wordlessly at him, he sat down and waited till he stopped growling. Toothless's vision was starting to swim and he was sure he was finally going to travel beyond the gates when his vision went dark. When he next opened his eyes all his injuries were cared for and he laid in an unfamiliar room sitting up he looked around to spot the same spirit looking at him he explained what happen that he had brought him to his home and got his injuries treated. Over the next several weeks a friendship grew between the two of them and Toothless decided to stay with his new friend.

Toothless shook his head riding himself of these thoughts as he walked into the hall where Bunny, Ana, and Jack waited. He nodded at Bunny and Ana before bowing to Jack, he smirked when he saw the frown on Jacks face he knew that his friend didn't like the fact that he bowed to him and when they were alone he didn't but in front of other people they had to at least act like they were supposed to.

Jack quickly laid out his plan to observe the child, Bunny instantly objected and surprisingly so did Ana Toothless remained silent till Jack asked his opinion.

"I think it's a stupid idea to go on your own, you know while your glamoured you can't use magic unless you throw off the glamour and you can't just disappear in the middle of a crowd. That would certainly raise some questions. You should have someone shadow you someone that can step in and deal with any problems that might pop up" he reasoned pointing out the obvious flaws in Jacks plan. Bunny thought about it some more then pointed at Tooth

"you should follow him you can stay out of sight better anyone and the kid already seen me and Ana so we can't do it and any other Fairy or Spirit can't be trusted to pay proper attention so you're the best choice" he said with a smile, Toothless was taken back Bunny never said anything nice about him. Tooth shrugged his shoulders consenting to the idea he wouldn't mind seeing the kid again in person.

"good then we start tomorrow" Jack said with a grin.

**AN: okay sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed I had a rough week at work and didn't really think about this chapter till Wednesday. But hopefully it's as good as you all thought it would be.**

**Time for reviewer shout outs thanks ****go to ****SkyiMello****, ****randomobsession123****,****Sakurazero****, ****Remus J. Potter-Lupin** **thank you** **for reviewing the last chapter.**

**I'm still looking for cover art if there is an artist out there that likes the story enough to draw one, like always I love getting reviews it helps focus my thoughts and plan the next chapter so please review good or bad I don't mind.**

**Next chapter will get back on track with Jack and Hiccup in a regular school day with maybe a little bit of Toothless shadowing Jack to "protect him" (insert air quotes)**

**Your friend always Demo AKA Demonicsis XD**


End file.
